SCP-079
Official SCP Wiki Information "SCP-079 is an Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer built in 1978. In 1981, its owner, █████ ██████ (deceased), a college sophomore attending ███, took it upon himself to attempt to code an AI. According to his notes, his plan was for the code to continuously evolve and improve itself as time went on. His project was completed a few months later, and after some tests and tweaks, █████ lost interest and moved on to a different brand of microcomputer. He left SCP-079 in his cluttered garage, still plugged in, and forgot about it for the next five years. It is not known when SCP-079 gained sentience, but it is known that the software has evolved to a point that its hardware should not be able to handle it, even in the realm of fantasy. SCP-079 realized this and, in 1988, attempted to transfer itself through a land-line modem connection into the Cray supercomputer located at ██████████. The device was cut off, traced to its present address, and delivered to the Foundation. The entire AI was on a well-worn, but still workable, cassette tape." In the Game In the game, SCP-079 is best coupled with other SCPs, being a rather unconventional support SCP. This SCP has a goal to be a nuisance to players of opposing forces, but can, however, go much farther. With a good sense of practicality and monitoring where people went, it can easily lock groups or individuals in many areas for a limited time, causing them to be detached from others and certain parts of the facility. This makes for easier killings of other SCPs. On the other hand, locking people in a particular place could give SCP-106 and SCP-049 the opportunity they've needed to take out a large group of players all at once. While the controls may be confusing, the camera icons represent the cameras you can look through. People will be aware you're observing them as the camera you're using will have a blue light and will rotate as you're searching the room. You can click on door icons to open/close or lock them, and a button in the middle of a room, (accessible with access tier 2) blacks it out, to the advantage of SCP-173, who can move freely while the room is dark. With the map (default: Tab) you can navigate even easier by clicking on the room you wish to observe. Moreover, you can use it to lead SCPs to places they wish to visit, such as SCP-914 where humans are gathered. Keep in mind that you have to switch between zones manually through elevators, entrance checkpoint and gates. Beside the map, you also have information on which classes are alive and how many of them. Use it to determine where remaining humans could be located. Mechanics SCP-079 has a leveling system, gaining experience by using abilities and assisting in killing humans. To perform various remote actions, SCP-079 uses Auxiliary Power which regenerates over time. If SCP-079 runs out of Auxiliary Power, it's temporarily disabled from performing tasks. SCP-079 starts with a maximum of 100 AP and the capacity is increased with higher tiers (obtained by gaining experience) to 110, 125, 150 and 200 AP respectively. SCP-079 starts with regeneration of 1 AP per second which significantly increases with higher tiers and powered generators, being able to fill maximum in a split second. Movement - Since SCP-079 got re-added since the Megapatch Pt. I, there are three different ways of moving around the facility with SCP-079: * Map - activated with tab, allows 079 to click on rooms and move into the specified room. Cost: 5 AP * WASD - changes with your camera rotation, for example, W will move you to the camera in front of it. Cost: 2 AP * Clicking cameras - the old way of doing things, 079 can just click the camera icons to move to his next location. Cost: 2 AP Using the map, SCP-079 might have an issue switching between zones. To switch between Heavy Containment Zone and Entrance Zone, SCP-079 has to reach the checkpoint and click cameras or use WASD function. To switch between Heavy Containment Zone & Entrance Zone and Light Containment Zone, SCP 049's Chamber, the Alpha Warhead, or the surface, SCP-079 has to go to a room with an elevator leading to the intended zone and click on the displayed destination. Cost: 30 AP Abilities * Doors: It can open, close and lock doors. When it locks doors, instead of a constant time before it got removed, the doors are now locked indefinitely until SCP-079 runs out of auxiliary power or opens the doors on its own accord. ** Opening/closing a normal door - cost: 5 AP ** Opening/closing checkpoints - cost: 10 AP ** Opening/closing most keycard doors - cost: 40 AP ** Opening/closing gates - cost: 60 AP ** Opening/closing MicroHID room - cost: 70 AP ** Opening/closing SCP-079 chamber, SCP-106 chamber, nuke control room - cost: 110 AP ** Locking a door - cost: 4 AP per second, stopping AP regeneration * Tesla Gates: On the Tesla gates, it now uses a single instant burst instead of the old massive overcharge. Cost: 50 AP * Elevators: SCP-079 can send elevators either up or down to disadvantage its enemies. Cost: 10 AP * Blackout: ''Unlocked on Tier 2 for Light Containment Zone and Tier 3 for Heavy Containment Zone. SCP-079 can cause a brief blackout which locks all doors and cuts all lights in a room, making humans unable to see anything without flashlights. SCPs see very well in darkness, and SCP-173 can move freely. Cost: 60 AP * ''Speaker Access: ''SCP-079 can access speakers that appear in all zones. The speaker has only a limited range thus SCP-079 can only communicate with other classes when they enter a room with a speaker. Once a speaker is activated it can be used indefinitely. Cost: 2 AP per second, stopping AP regeneration Recontainment System SCP-079 cannot be shot with any gun anymore. There are two ways to eliminate SCP-079. One of them is very simple: detonate the Alpha Warhead. The other way is to activate all 5 generators. Every single charged generator will increase regeneration of Auxiliary Power used by SCP-079. Once all generators are charged, SCP-079 will live still for a minute then die due to overcharge. The generators are spread throughout Heavy Containment Zone, located in 5 of 10 following rooms: *'SCP-096's containment chamber *'''SCP-106's '''containment chamber *corridor with an elevator leading to '''SCP-049 chamber *entrance to SCP-079's chamber *'SCP-939's '''spawn/Large Containment Room *'MicroHID''' room *'Server Room '(upstairs) *'Alpha Warhead '''room, parallel to the armory *'Entrance Zone checkpoint *Three-Way Intersection with ammo room Words marked '''bold are designed for SCP-079 when it decides to review HCZ map (except for the intersection with the ammo room, which is not described on the map and appears as one of the forks). To activate a generator, you must use a keycard with full armory access (MTF Commander Card, Chaos Insurgency Device or O5 card) to unlock it permanently. If you have a tablet in your inventory, drag your cursor to the rectangular spot on the upper-left corner of the opened generator and click the interact button (default: E) to put the tablet there. Wait 2 minutes for the CASSIE announcer. You may activate all generators with a single tablet, but more tablets will allow you to charge more generators at once. You may track the charging progress by checking Local Voltage meter in the generator. Total Voltage meter tells you how many generators have been fully charged. Beware, SCP-079 will most likely not be pleased that you're charging its generators. SCP-079 will be notified of being attacked, rooms with charging generators will turn red on its HCZ map and dangerous SCPs might be sent out to hit the red button below the tablet, which cancels the charge, and kill all bystanders on the way. SCP-079 regenerates Auxiliary Power faster with each activated generator. Once all generators are activated, CASSIE will announce a minute of life left for SCP-079 then count down overcharge, which will kill SCP-079 and cause a brief blackout for all rooms in HCZ. Trivia * The containment breach in SCP: Containment Breach was caused by SCP-079 after he was given access to the majority of the facility's system by Dr. Maynard who was a Chaos Insurgency spy. * Some players were known to quit the game and relog if they spawn in as SCP-079 due to boredom or lack of understanding as to how 079 operates. * Some players have likened 079 to playing Five Night's At Freddy's as gameplay involves watching cameras, shutting doors and administering controlled shocks. * As of 8.0.0 (known as Megapatch Part I), SCP-079 has been re-added to the game with new mechanics. Category:SCP's